


Bam!

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [27]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Be cool, Penny. Just walk in and say hi. You can do this.” Penny murmured to herself, pacing outside the door to the area she’d mentally labelled ‘Vetra’s Room’.





	Bam!

“Be cool, Penny. Just walk in and say hi. You can do this.” Penny murmured to herself, pacing outside the door to the area she’d mentally labelled ‘Vetra’s Room’. Then, with her strategy prepared, Penny took a deep breath and entered. Vetra was standing close to the door, inspecting something on her omni-tool.  

“Vetra, hey. How-”

The turian in question spun, surprised, smacking Penny right in the face with her elbow. 

“Penny! By the spirits, I’m so sorry! I-”

“Thank you.” Penny blurted out, before turning and fleeing out the door. Better to abort now before things got any worse.


End file.
